Flamvell
The Flamvells are a series of FIRE Attribute monsters whose effects include burning away the opponent's Life Points and increasing each others attack points. Many of their effects are triggered when they inflict Battle Damage. They are introduced in Duel Terminal with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! They are introduced to the TCG through the Booster Pack Ancient Prophecy, with Flamvell Commando as a TCG-exclusive, with further cards coming through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. Aside from being FIRE monsters, the majority of them have 200 DEF, and have support based around that. A new sub-Archetype called the Neoflamvell will be released in the upcoming Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula, hinting that the "Flamvell" may be making a comeback like fellow Duel Terminal Archetype; the X-Sabers/XX-Sabers. The Neoflamvell monsters however are more focused on Graveyard control, especially by removing from play your opponent's cards. Playability A Deck using the "Flamvell" archetype will essentially be using FIRE cards, most of which have 200 DEF or less. In this case, a Deck using these monsters will be able to utilize a great amount of FIRE support, like the "Volcanic" series. However, since the total amount of "Flamvell" monsters currently released in the TCG is 10 (Flamvell Grunika,Flamvell Baby,Flamvell Dragnov, Flamvell Poun, Flamvell Fiend, Flamvell Archer, Flamvell Commando, Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Magician, Flamvell Uruquizas), then to make a Deck out of it, there must be a great amount of unrelated FIRE cards. On the other hand, it is far easier to just use the current "Flamvell" monsters as support cards in other decks. Monsters * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Commando * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Grunika * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Neo Flamvell Sabre * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Rocket * Summoner Monk Spells * Rekindling * Magical Stone Excavation * Foolish Burial * Mind Control * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Soul Release * Pot of Avarice * Blaze Accelerator Traps * Flamvell Counter * Return from the Different Dimension * Urgent Tuning Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Mist Wurm * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Arcanite Magician * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Flamvell Uruquizas Volcanic Flamvell Volcanic Flamvell uses the Flamvell cards to Swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and Blaze Accelerator to clean away the opponent's monsters. Many Fire/Pyro support cards are good in these decks, since all are Fire, and most monsters are Pyro. Monsters * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Scattershot * Royal Firestorm Guards * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Neo Flamvell Origin * Flamvell Poun * Junk Synchron * Fox Fire Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Rekindling * Wild Fire * Foolish Burial * Pot of Avarice Traps * Flamvell Counter * Volcanic Recharge * The Transmigration Prophecy * Backfire Explosive Flamvell Explosive Flamvell uses Flamvells to swarm the field with synchros and keep a strong presence and over cards do destroy the back row and monster for burn and battle damage Monsters * Flamvell Commando * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Guard * Red Gadget * Green Gadget * Yellow Gadget Spells * Rekindling * Lightning Vortex * Polymerization Traps * Flamvell Counter * Ceasefire * Backfire Extra Deck * Flamvell Urquizas * Explosive Beast Valcanon Flamvell Counter The Flamvell Counter Deck utilizes the power of the Dark Counter deck with the swarming capabilities of the Flamvells. (The name is a little ironic due to the fact that Flamvell Counter is also a card.) Monsters * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Doom Lord * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Dark Voltanis * Dark Grepher Spells * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Foolish Burial * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Rekindling Traps * Flamvell Counter * Dark Bribe * Divine Wrath * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole * Dark Illusion Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Flamvell Uruquizas * Stardust Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Red Dragon Archfiend Category:Archetype